


What if I want that too?

by sliverofanonymity



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliverofanonymity/pseuds/sliverofanonymity
Summary: Imagine if Adrien had overheard Marinette talking about how she wanted 3 kids and a cat, no a dog, and a hamster.
Well, he did hear her talking about it, and these are his thoughts.





	

It was the middle of a photoshoot for some small magazine, and Adrien was having trouble concentrating. The photographer was mentioning something about spaghetti, and he was just getting hungrier and hungrier, he tried not to think of the steamed fish and bland vegetables that were likely waiting for him at home for lunch.

 

He was broken out of his daze by the familiar voices of two of his classmates, specifically the two girls who sat behind him in class. Marinette was babbling about something, and Alya mentioned his name. His ears perked up, and suddenly he heard a sudden passionate outburst from the girl who sat directly behind him in class, and hardly ever spoke to him.

 

He did his best to give a model smile as the photographer kept telling him what a great job he was doing, yet Marinette was saying something, something about marriage... and 3 children, no 2 children, and a cat, no a dog, a hamster, and how she loved hamsters.

 

"How about you just... talk to Adrien... and you can think about the hamster and stuff later.. okay?" Adrien felt a shiver run down his spine, Alya was consoling Marinette... who wanted... children... with him.

 

"Is Adrien your boyfriend?" A child's voice interrupted as he could see them from the corner of his eye sneaking behind the waterfall. He could feel his face heating up as Marinette stared at him. 

 

He waved as he turned around and made eye contact, his face heating up as he caught Marinette's expression, a young girl standing by her leg, Alya elbowing Marinette into waving back. 

 

Eventually they were seen as too much of a distraction, and the photographer began to get annoyed and sent them away. Adrien's face fell, Marinette was cute, but she didn't know the real him. His mind wandered to thoughts of Ladybug confessing that she would like to have his 3 children, a cat, a dog, and a hamster. 

 


End file.
